La révélation du mauvais côté d'Hermione
by miharushojo
Summary: Ceci es mon tout premier OneShot. Qu'est-ce que cela ferait si Hermione était du mauvais côté ? Qu'est-ce que feras Draco (Drago) ?


La révélation du mauvais côté d'Hermione

C'était un jour de guerre où Hermione,Harry et Ron devait allez dans le monde moldus pour pouvoir les sauver et les avertir du grand danger qui les guettait. Ils arrivèrent donc dans une maison où il y'avait une personne âgée ainsi que ses 5 petits enfants. Harry et Ron allèrent donc parler a cette personne tandis que Hermione allait voir les enfants pour s'en occuper un peu. Elle jouait avec eux. Seulement aux alentours de 18h ils eurent vent que les mangemorts était sur le point d'arriver,du coups ils se dépêchèrent a aider les personnes a se préparer pour partir une fois cela fait et une fois la nuit tomber, ils sortirent de la rue. En cette nuit noir la seule lumière qui les éclairait était la pleine lune qui malgré les apparences éclairer assez bien. Harry, Ron et Hermione était entrain de courir dans les rues pour éviter de se faire attaquer par les mangemorts qui était pas très loin d'eux. Pour espèrer se cachait Hermione propose d'allez dans des bois moldue, Ils furent tout deux d'accord, ils étaient entrain de courir dans les bois quand une racine d'arbre fit tomber Hermione. En voyant les magemorts arrivait elle fit le maximum pour ne pas se faire répérer seulement un mangemort avait eu la bonne idée d'allez dans les bois pour vérifier ce qu'il y'avait et ce mangemort n'était autre que Lucius Malefoy. En marchant Lucius finit par répérer Hermione.

- Eh bien qu'avons nous là ? Une sang-de-bourbe ?

Il s'approchait donc dangereusement de Hermione, il voulait lui lancer un sortilège impardonnable sauf qu'il eut une autre idée. Ils se mit donc a l'insulter et a lui cracher des choses vraiment ignoble, sous le coup de la colère, Hermione attrapa la chevelure de Lucius et elle le mit parterre avant de l'insulter elle aussi et de pointer sa baguette vers lui.

- Vous avez de la chance que je puisse avoir un minimum de sang froid malgré tous ce que vous avait dit sur moi et sur ma famille !

Lucius fut un espèce de sourire mauvais avant de disparaître d'un coup et faire venir son fils a sa place. Hermione regardais Draco Malefoy et elle eut son regard le plus noir et le plus meurtrier de tous.

- Oh Malefoy père as fait venir son fils a sa place dit-elle en se mettant a rire assez bizarrement ce qui fit un peu peur a ses amis.

Elle se jeta sur la fouine et elle le tenait par les cheveux et elle le laissait lui lancer des insultes en pleine figure avant de bien serrer ses cheveux pour avoir une bonne prise

- Eh bien, eh bien la sang-de-bourbe comme tu le dis va faire en sorte que ton honneur et ta fierté sois blesser.

Pour mettre en action ses paroles elle l'embrassa et elle embrassa la marque qu'il avait sur le bras et elle riait presque comme une démente. Une fois cela fait elle se releva et quand il allait lui lancer un avada kedavra elle lui balança un expelliarmus qui finit par faire attérir la baguette de Malefoys fils dans un arbre et elle s'approchat en metta sa baguette sous son cou.

- Tu as de la chance que je ne veuille pas utiliser un avada kedavra sur toi espèce de sale fouine, lâche et orgueilleuse, je vais attendre un peu avant de te le lancer j'aimerais faire en sorte que tu souffre et que tu me demande de te tuer, et comme je serais généreuse je te ferais cette honneur en attendant. Endoloris !

Elle fit donc durer son sortilège quelque seconde juste le temps de faire sortir Harry et Ron de leur cachette pour pouvoir se préparer a transplaner une fois cela ils transplanèrent laissant un Draco a terre encore un peu agonisant.

- Pour cela tu va me le payer sale petite sang-de-bourbe dit-il avec une voix pleine de haine, de mépris et de dégoût et il partit chercher sa baguette avant de transplaner.

Une fois Hermione, Harry et Ron arrivait a destination ils se mirent tous ensemble pour pretéger au maximum l'endroit où ils étaient.

- Ah beurk j'ai embrasser Malefoy c'est horrible dit-elle avec dégoût

- Eh bien on peut dire que nous as fais quand même peur Mione avec ton comportement bizarre dit-alors le survivant

- Je dis que c'est quand même bien fait pour lui mais tu aurais peut être pas du utiliser un sortilèges impardonnable quand même dit le roux

- Je le sais très bien Ron mais bon je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais le faire souffrir au moins un peu dit-elle en s'approchant de la rivière et de plongeait ses mains dedans pour pouvoir nettoyer ses lèvres qui était en quelque sorte souillé d'après elle, elle voulait faire cela comme pour les purifier

- Bon en tout cas il faut installer notre campement pour cette nuit et pensait aux autres horcruxes dit alors Harry

- Oui faisons cela Harry dit-elle en sortant la tente et tous ce qu'il faut.

- Bon pour aujourd'hui reposons nous un peu avant de continuer les recherches dit Harry

Ron et Hermione acquiesçèrent avant de rentrer dans la tente pour se reposer un peu. Du côté des mangemorts, le seigneur des ténèbres arriva et il s'assit tranquillement au bout d'une table où tous ses mangemorts était là et il avait Nagini avec lui qui était a ses pieds

- Eh bien Draco a était souillé par une sang-de-bourbe ? eh bien c'est intolérable pour un mangemort mais d'après les faits rapporter cette Granger a eut un comportement assez intéressant pour une membre de l'ordre je pense qu'elle ferait une bonne mangemorte mais avant cela il va falloir la capturer et lui faire oublier sa vie passé mais aussi lui transmettre un sang pur dans les veines pour cela il va falloir avoir recourt a une cérémonie assez complexe, il me faudra un livre de magie noire très ancien, ainsi qu'une genre de craie et un sorcier de sang pur pour lui transmettre ce sang. Je choisirais moi-même le sang pur en question car il doit mourir durant cette cérémonie et je ne peux pas permettre a Lucius ou a Draco de le faire ils sont bien trop important pour cela. dit-il de sa voix calme et froide, il scruta les horizons et finis par trouver un sang pur un membre de la famille Lestrange.

Une fois cela fait il ordonna aux mangemorts de trouver le livre de magie noire et la craie spécial et il demanda a ce que certains mangemort trouve un plan pour capturer Hermione.

- Dire que je vais devoir me coltiner Granger bientôt beurk dit alors le blond aux yeux d'une gris métallique.

Du côté de Harry,Ron et Hermione, ils étaient tous réveiller et ils étaient entrain de se concentrer pour chercher les autres horcruxes

- On as déjà détruit le pendentif de Salazar Serpentard,le journal intime mais aussi la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle,il nous manque plus que Nagini,le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle et un autre dont on ne sait rien du tout. dit le survivant a ses amis

- Pour le diadème il va falloir retourner a Poudlard car on le trouveras nulle part ailleurs enfin c'est ce que je crois et pour Nagini il va falloir allez a la rencontre de Voldemort

- Oui tu as raison Hermione donc il faut que l'on transplane a Poudlard dit le survivant en se mettant a tout ranger et en attendant ses amis pour transplaner.

Une fois ses amis prêt a transplaner, ils se prirent tous les 3 les mains et ils transplanèrent chez le frère de Dumbledore vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner directement a Poudlard ils fallaient qu'ils restent discret un maximum, une fois ayant convaincu le frère de Dumbledore ils arrivèrent dans une salle où tous les élèves de Poudlard était là, en voyant Harry,Ron et Hermione ils furent vraiment heureux. Ils parlèrent alors du plan pour trouver le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle,ils allèrent voir Mc Gonagallpour expliquer le plan et mettre au point une protection maximum a Poudlard. Tout cela fait ils purent commencer a rechercher le diadème. Cependant malgré la protection de Poudlard un bruit sourd d'explosion se fit entendre et ils devinèrent ce qui en était la cause et c'était les mangemorts. Ils se précipitèrent tous a l'entrée mais les mangemort étant rapide arrivèrent et encerclèrent Harry,Ron et Hermione. Un combat fut alors commencer seulement les mangemorts avait prévu de les affaiblir au maximum pour qu'ils ne puissent plus se défendre et les obliger a se séparer. Hermione se trouvant entourer de 3 mangemort fut alors victime de l'endoloris ce qui au bout d'un moment la fit tomber dans l'inconscience les mangemorts profitèrent de cela pour l'emmener a leurs maître qui entreprit rapidement de préparer la cérémonie.

- Ah voilà enfin notre cher Granger, Bellatrix tu te chargeras de la former une fois la cérémonie terminer

- Oui mon maître je la formerais et je la ferais devenir une bonne mangemorte

- J'espère bien Bellatrix car elle deviendra une mangemorte vraiment puissante et utile pour nous dit alors Voldemort en ayant un rire froid

Les mangemorts préparèrent la cérémonie donc en faisant un signe étrange avec une craie, ils avaient la formule et le mangemort qui donnera son sang a Hermione. Mais avant de faire cela ils lancèrent un sortilège d'amnésie puissant sur Hermione pour éviter qu'elle ne leur fasse faux bond. Une bonne heure plus tard la cérémonie achever Hermione se réveilla et elle était dans une chambre assez luxueuse faite avec les couleurs de Serpentard. Elle se leva et elle alla regardait a travers la fenêtre où elle était quand soudain une porte s'ouvrit derrière elle, faisant apparaître Draco Malefoy

- Tiens donc tu es réveiller Granger

- Granger ? se demander-t-elle

- Ah oui c'est vrai tu as oublier. Tu t'appelle Hermione Granger quoique maintenant Lestrange vu le sang qui coule dans tes veines a présent.

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait mais bon elle n'allait pas poser trop de question elle allait trouver toute seule ce qui se passe.

- Et toi tu t'appelle comment ?

- Draco Malefoy et je suis là pour t'aider a t'habituer a ta nouvelle vie

- Eh bien entendu alors.

Après les présentation Bellatrix fit son entrée et elle prit Hermione par le bras pour lui apprendre a être une bonne mangemorte et comme elle avait tout oublier elle devait s'habituer a tout cela, donc elle devait apprendre a être impitoyable,n'avoir aucun sentiment pour ses ennemis et elle devait apprendre tous les sortilège impardonnable ainsi que d'autre qu'elle avait le sentiment de connaître déjà. Bellatrix était donc entrain de lui forger un caractère. 1 mois plus tard Voldemort décida de faire une genre de fête pour accueillir Hermione au sein des mangemorts et lui imposer la marque des ténèbres, bien évidemment Hermione était fière de cela. Le soir du bal venu Narcissa Malefoy vient apporter a Hermione une robe aux couleurs verte et argent, elle préparer donc Hermione, en la maquillant un peu et en lui faisant un chignon d'où deux petite mèche encadrer son visage gracieusement. Draco lui devait accompagner Hermione pour cette soirée, il était entrain de l'attendre en bas des escaliers quand elle fit son apparition en haut de ceux-ci. Draco ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux tellement elle était belle dans cette tenue et avec cette coiffure, elle descendit tranquillement des escaliers et elle prit le bras de Draco.

- Je trouve que les vert et l'argent te va mieux que le rouge et or dit alors le blond aux yeux d'un gris qui était clair et sans forcément de haine où autre

Elle eut d'un coup un genre de flash qui lui donna un peu mal a la tête mais elle n'y fit pas attention et elle ne se doutait pas que Harry et Ron était entrain de la chercher partout depuis sa disparition où plutôt son kidnapping. Elle fit donc son entrée dans la salle et comme Draco elle dut en quelque sorte enfiler comme un masque devant tous ses mangemorts. Vers la fin de la soirée le seigneur des ténèbres invita Hermione a se mettre près de lui pour lui imposer la marque des ténèbres qui au début lui faisait assez mal mais elle ressentait après presque rien.

- Mes chers sujet voici notre toute nouvelle mangemorte l'une de nos plus puissante. Avant elle n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe maintenant elle fait partit des sang pur et j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que pour faire en sorte que la race des sang pur prospère, elle devra épouser Draco Malefoy ici présent dit-il en le montrant du doigt et en l'intimant a venir près de lui et de Hermione

Draco regardais donc Hermione, malgré la haine qu'il avait pour elle dans le passé en la côtoyant de plus en plus il avait appris a l'apprécier un peu mais ce genre de chose il devrait le garder pour lui et il ferait tout pour séduire Hermione et ainsi faire en sorte que se mariage arrangé sois beaucoup moins pénible pour lui et surtout pour elle, qui était comme lui a présent et il la connaissait un peu mieux maintenant, il connaissait ses petites mimique, il savait que quand elle était pas en présence des autres mangemorts elle se révéler être d'une grande générosité malgré que certaine fois elle avait des crise de démence a cause de son amnésie et il savait que pendant ses crises de démence il valait mieux partir ailleurs que ce recevoir un avada kedavra de sa part, car elle était quand même très dangereuse. La soirée entièrement finis il raccompagna Hermione

- Est-ce que ça va pas trop épuisé par cette soirée ?

- Non ça va je te remercie Draco en tout cas merci d'être quand même rester avec moi pendant toute la fête

- Oh mais de rien de toute façon je suis bien obligé vu que tu es ma fiancée maintenant

- Oui c'est vrai mais merci quand même. dit-elle avant d'embrasser Draco sur les lèvres délicatement, elle avait eut soudain l'envie de l'embrasser Draco quant a lui était rester bouche bée mais au bout d'un moment il avait quand même répondu a son baiser et il l'avait un peu coller a lui pour pouvoir le prolonger même si il avait une autre envie il devait se retenir.

Hermione au bout de quelques minutes rompit le baiser et elle s'écarta de Draco et elle entra dans sa chambre là elle se mit a réfléchir au flash qu'elle avait eu plus tôt dans la soirée avant de s'endormir et faire les mêmes rêves comme si c'était des bribes de son passé. Draco était lui aussi rentrer dans sa chambre et il se surprit a avoir un sourire béat après le baiser qu'il avait échanger avec Hermione qui eut pour effet de lui faire rêver d'elle de nombreuse façon durant toute la nuit. Le lendemain tous les mangemorts devait allez à la bataille et ils étaient arrivait devant Poudlard et ils firent tout pour entrer a l'intérieur. Durant cette journée de nombreuse bataille furent mener même Hermione devait y participer et elle avait lancer pas mal d'avada Kedavra sur l'ennemie en étant comme on l'avait appris sans pitié et elle était même démente a certain moment une fois l'ennemie affaiblis elle tombât nez à nez avec Harry et Ron qui la regardait comme si il ne la reconnaissait pas mais ils firent assez rapidement tilt car ils savaient qu'elle avait était enlever par les mangemorts donc elle avait surement du subir un sort d'amnésie et une cérémonie assez étrange. En les voyant la jeune fille était comme pétrifié et elle ne savait plus du tout quoi faire, tellement qu'elle en tremblait et elle tombait a terre avec un énorme mal de tête qui l'as fis criait comme si elle allait mourir, Draco ayant entendu son cri arriva assez rapidement auprès d'elle et il la prit dans ses bras et il regardait Harry et Ron avant d'emmener Hermione ailleurs qui s'était évanouit entre temps. Qui lui fallut dés son réveil un bouleversement où elle se souvenait de tout, en regardant Draco elle s'écarta vite et elle pointa sa baguette vers lui. Il essaya de la calmer pour lui expliquer tout calmement.

- Je vois donc vous m'avez lancer un sort d'amnésie et changer mon sang pour éviter que je ne sois mal vu par les mangemorts

- Oui c'est exactement cela Hermione

- Je vois en tout cas je te remercie de m'avoir aider pendant toute cette situation et je sais pas pourquoi mais en te regardant j'ai comme un sentiment bizarre. Comme si il y'avait plus de haine entre nous mais un autre sentiment peut être une genre d'affection

- Je dois avouer que je suis content de retrouver la Hermione que j'aimais mettre en colère malgré le faite que maintenant tu as la marque des ténèbres comme moi

- Il faut dire que maintenant je te comprend parfaitement du coup, j'ai vu que ton père te faisais endurer des endoloris...

- Ne t'en fais pas j'ai survécut jusque là

Il vient alors prendre Hermione dans ses bras avant de lui déposer un baiser qui était tendre et plein d'amour en quelques sorte ce qui eut pour don de surprendre Hermione au plus haut point mais elle répondait au baiser et elle en profitait au maximum de ce moment si tendre avec Draco.

- Bon pour arrêter la guerre je te propose de mettre en place un plan, et le plan c'est de faire en sorte que tu devienne une otage chez l'ennemie et pendant que tous les mangemorts seront intéresser par toi, j'irais détruire Nagini, je t'entendais parlais de tous les horcruxe de ton sommeille.

- Tu feras attention j'espère Draco, je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive malheur

- Ne t'en fais pas je vais réussir a gérer donc dés que la guerre sera finir attend moi a l'entrée d'accord ?

- Oui d'accord

- Bon en attendant on va parlais de ta situation a tes amis dit-il en prenant la main de Hermione avant de rejoindre Harry et Ron pour leur expliquer toute la situation, une fois cela fait il partit pour dire que Hermione avait était prise en otage

Une fois le plan mis en marche, Harry se délivra au seigneur des ténèbres a cause de sa condition de horcruxe involontaire, après avoir reçu l'avada kedavra en plein fouet il fit en sorte de jouer le mort et quand les mangemorts arrivèrent devant l'entrée, en voyant leurs Hermione ligoter et prise en otage il montrèrent Harry mort et ils voulaient reprendre Hermione. Seulement au moment où Hermione allez être remise au seigneur des ténèbres, Harry arrêta de jouer le mort et il se mit en face de Voldemort pour l'affronter tandis que Draco de son côté était entrain de s'occuper de Nagini avec Hermione et Ron, seulement après un combat acharné se fut Neville qui détruisit Nagini du coup Voldemort fut alors réduit en poussière et tous les membres de l'ordre capturèrent les mangemorts sauf Draco et sa famille et Hermione. Draco rejoignit Hermione et il la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser devant les regard ébahit de tous les élèves présent qui n'en revenait absolument pas de cela. Le deuil de tous les morts se fit dans le calme mais ils furent enterrer en héros car ils avaient donner leurs vie pour cette guerre et pour la paix. Tout cela fait Hermione,Ron et Draco rejoignirent Harry qui cassa la baguette et la jeta.

19 ans plus tard

Draco et Hermione furent ensemble et ils eurent un fils et une fille, Hermione travaillait en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal a Poudlard et Draco faisait partit du conseil comme son père l'était. Ron lui est comme son père il est fasciner par les moldue et il les étudie sérieusement, il as 6 enfant donc 3 fils et 3 fille qu'il a eut avec une fille se nommant Marianne qui est bien évidement une sorcière. Harry lui es devenu aurore et il a eut 3 enfant 2 fils et 1 fille et il es mariée avec Ginny qui se trouvent être elle aussi une aurore. En ce jour ensoleillée et sans guerre c'est la rentrée a Poudlard pour le fils de Draco et Hermione, pour les 2 fils de Ron et l'une de ses filles et pour Harry c'est la rentrée pour ses deux fils.

- Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi Draco, je t'aime plus que tout

- Moi aussi Hermione je suis content et je t'aime aussi plus que tout

Draco et Hermione s'embrassèrent tandis que leur fils trouvait cela une peu beurk ce qui les fit rire tous les deux.

FIN


End file.
